


Honey Comb

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Fantasy, Dominion War, Drabble, F/M, Mindfuck, Psychological Horror, Seduction, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Drabble. Hints of Marik/Dark Magician Girl. Little by little, he would make her submit. Warning: sexual situations and dark themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Comb

She was a pretty little thing, with those gorgeous eyes and that shining blonde honey comb hair.

Dangerous too, Marik had seen how she used her magic scepter.

That’s good. Marik liked dangerous.

He watched the Dark Magician Girl, during the times when the Pharaoh had played her on the field when he was in a duel. Not that Marik would blame him, the Dark Magician Girl was a powerful monster and it was easier to keep her at a distance than risk her being destroyed too early, before the real fun began.

Still, on those nights where the dominion of the beasts was open, when Dark Magician Girl was there, Marik kept close, his tongue flicking out to taste the air when nobody was watching. Even if it was something out of a dream, waiting until they can be alone, waiting until the apprentice flared bright and she shoved Marik against the nearest wall.

Just like the monster she was, Dark Magician Girl always kissed fast and desperate, with her fingernails raking down his sides, and his hands would curl into fists because it was oh-so-tempting to scratch back, to let himself to flip her and take her like there was no tomorrow.

That wouldn't do any good to let his guard down though, not for her.

That didn't mean he was the least bit submissive, though. It was just not in his nature. Not when he could use his shadow magic against her, to drag the Pharaoh’s faithful monster to the floor, spreading those lithe thighs and fucking her until she was groaning and twisting for more.

He didn't poison her either; that would be foolish. But sometimes he would let the faintest hint of toxin touch her tongue when they kissed. Not enough to harm, but just enough to make her tingle, just enough to make her light-headed.

Marik may have been in a setback, in the Dominion of the Beasts, but that didn't mean that he was weak. He just enjoyed the taste of her; though she was a creature that was devoted to the Pharaoh, but little by little, he would make her submit to him and make her his.

Because she was sweet and selfless, just as sweet and tangy as a honey comb, and easily broken.


End file.
